This invention relates to new and useful N-substituted pyrrolidonecarboxylic acid compounds of principal interest to those in the field of chemotherapy. More particularly, it is concerned with certain novel N-(p-benzamido)-2-pyrrolidone-4-carboxylic acid compounds, which are of especial value in view of their unique anti-ulcer properties.
In the past, various attempts have been made by numerous investigators in the field of organic medicinal chemistry to obtain new and useful anti-ulcer agents. For the most part, these efforts have involved the synthesis and testing of various new and heretofore unavailable organic compounds, particularly in the area of organic heterocyclic bases. For instance, C. A. Lipinski in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,190 discloses various 4-amino-5-phenoxypyrimidine compounds useful for these purposes. However, in the search for still new and better or more improved anti-ulcer agents, little is known about the effect of acidic functional groups on compounds of this type and particularly, a carboxylic acid group attached to a heterocyclic ring moiety.